


A Knife in a Firefight

by Phoenix_WingBeat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Sokka (Avatar), Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Slight fluff, Sokka Whump!, Teamwork, Zuko Whump!, sokka and zuko partners in crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_WingBeat/pseuds/Phoenix_WingBeat
Summary: Sokka and Zuko infiltrate a Fire Nation party for inside info on the enemy. They get information, alright. But not the type they were expecting.Now they're at the heart of enemy territory with no way out.One has an unbelievable bounty on his head.The other is on the very brink of death.They only have each other now, and they're both hell bent on keeping the other alive, no matter the cost.---Contains: Mostly whump, equal parts of bromance and friendship, a tablespoon of protectiveness, a teaspoon of self-sacrifice, and a sprinkle of fluff.Also, I swear it's not as serious as it sounds.





	1. Going Downhill

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be just 1,000 to 2,000 words and purely Sokka whump ft. Zuko, but the story went out of control and developed a plot somewhere in the middle. Thus, I had to backtrack to support the new details.
> 
> Now it's on its way to becoming a multi-chapter fic I'm not ready for. cri.
> 
> To the 'Twenty Million Beats' readers, I am ashamed to admit I've been working on this more in the last few days. I promise I'll catch up on that one soon enough.

“Can you run the plan by me just one more time, Sokka?”

“This has been the _fourth_ time you’ve asked me that. I didn’t know you were such a paranoid guy, Zuko,” Sokka teased as he adjusted his hair tie and pin, checking it against a mirror.

“Shut up,” Zuko glared. “Don’t pretend you don’t like retelling your plans either.”

Sokka chuckled nervously. It was true, he was just as anxious as Zuko. His stomach hurt at the thought of what they would be getting themselves into in just a few minutes’ time.

“Buf fwe dn’t evn hav muk of uh pln,” mumbled Sokka. He had placed his red hair ribbon between his lips as his hands coaxed his hair into the proper shape.

“ ‘Not much of a plan’ is still a plan,” Zuko rasped stubbornly as he tried to tease the excess strips of bandage around his scarred eye into a tight knot. “No matter how small a plan is, if you mess it up, you mess it up.”

“It would take a special person to mess something like  _this_  up, Zuzu,” Sokka teased.

Satisfied with his hair tie and pin, Sokka turned away from the large mirror he and Zuko were sharing and was met with a heated, one-eyed glare from the older teen.

“Sorry, sorry,” Sokka apologized sheepishly, hands up in mock surrender. “Here, let me fix that for you, then we can go over it one more time. I swear, if even just a hint of that scar shows, were doomed.”

As Sokka rewrapped Zuko’s scar with the bandage (“How in the name of the  _spirits_  did you knot this thing!?” “I dunno. It was on the back of my head, I couldn’t see it.”), they went over various scenarios and reminders. Zuko reiterated the different Fire Nation celebration customs that Sokka would have to be aware of to blend in. Sokka, on the other hand, recited a list of different pieces of intel and news that they’d have to keep their ears open for.

After finally getting the bandage to cooperate, Sokka and Zuko stood side by side, facing the large mirror of their room. They were both dressed in fancy, high-quality Fire Nation clothing. Sokka nodded at his reflection approvingly. The bright red and gold shades actually  _did_  suit him just as Zuko claimed when he picked out the outfit for the Water Tribe boy. He thought fondly that the Fire Nation clothes he wore as a disguise some time ago were nothing compared to what he had on now. Looking over at Zuko, Sokka took notice of his own choice of clothing. Zuko looked reminiscent of his days as Fire Nation royalty. He favored a combination of deep maroon and shiny gold. Stylish and regal.

He caught Zuko’s eye. It seems Zuko was appraising his outfit as well. Nodding in silent agreement, the two teens walked out of their shared room and locked the door.

\---

_Sokka and Zuko had been fixing themselves up for a Fire Nation party they planned to infiltrate. This particular celebration, held in honor of the city’s patron spirit was a big social event that many influential citizens were likely to attend. It was the best occasion to do some recon work. Thanks to Iroh's connections in the White Lotus, they could use this opportunity to get caught up in the latest news and gossip from all around the Fire Nation._

_Katara, Aang, Toph, and the rest of the gang were meeting with the different allied forces to coordinate their plans. It was Sokka and Zuko’s job to ensure that their intel remained up to date. In a weeks’ time, they would rendezvous outside the Fire Nation borders. Until then, Sokka and Zuko were to lie low within the city and keep an eye out for new developments._

_To blend in with their fellow party goers, they had booked themselves a nice room in an apartment building within the city center, just across the mansion the main celebration would be held. That way they could pretend to be from another city or colony, as well as have an excuse to accompany potential news-bringers and suspicious individuals outside after the day’s festivities._

_Sokka and Zuko had arrived the day before and used that time to book the room, scope out the surrounding buildings, and buy appropriate clothes, food, and bandages for Zuko’s disguise. The people of this city were of a higher class standing and would most probably recognize the banished prince if they weren’t careful. Though Zuko had argued that people in rich cities like these haven’t seen him since he was thirteen, Sokka made it a point to hide any visible distinguishing features anyway, in this case, Zuko’s scar._

_The argument regarding ‘distinguishing features’ also made Sokka bring up his blue eyes and tan skin. Surely, he would stand out in a room filled with pale, golden eyed aristocrats. Zuko stared at him incredulously as he pointed out that anyone who stays under the sun long enough would have tan skin, so there was no trouble there._

_The discussion on blue eyes, however, made Zuko shift uncomfortably as he explained to the younger teen that, in the Fire Nation, blue eyes were rare alright, but not that rare. Due to some soldiers’ disgusting tradition of bringing home women as… ‘prisoners of war’, blue eyes were mostly seen in servants and lower-class citizens from the colonies. But once in a while, if a blue-eyed individual proves him or herself, regardless of their unfortunate ancestry, then it isn’t surprising to see them with a rank or even owning a small fortune. This news disturbed Sokka in the worst way possible, making him close his eyes and count backwards from ten to make sure he didn’t punch anything. It was another motivator for him to end this damned war once and for all._

\---

The afternoon of the celebration finally approached as Sokka and Zuko made their way across the road towards the enormous mansion. Held up by pillars of crimson, the yellow and gold building towered spectacularly over the green gardens surrounding it. Slowly, the attendees began to make their appearances. Some pulling up on carriages, others dismounting from their own beasts, and some were even accompanied by handmaids, guards or servants. Young and old, they all sought to show off their power or wealth in subtle ways. In just a few minutes, the mansion’s gardens were filled with guests and servers.

A gong echoed across the mansion grounds, gaining the attention of all the guests. Looking up, the crowd focused on the night’s host, a large, round-faced, richly dressed man with rings on nearly every finger. As he gave his introductions and opening remarks, Sokka and Zuko silently locked eyes and walked away from the other, towards strategic positions amongst the crowds of noblemen and women.

_The mission starts now._

\---

Amidst all the festivities, night had fallen in almost no time.

Sokka and Zuko made their rounds carefully, stopping here and there to take a few drinks and small servings of food. They blended in with the mingling crowds and made sure to walk slowly beside the few tables scattered around the mansion grounds, hoping to find tidbits of useful information. Once in a while, they’d pass each other discreetly, whispering updates on their search around the rim of a glass or a bite of meat.

They would join small groups who were listening to war stories from old generals, chat with a few girls, and make small talk with the occasional tipsy middle-aged businessman. If they could help it, they tried not to pass the same people twice, for fear of someone recognizing them or getting suspicious about their presence. In the vastness of the mansion, it was actually quite easy to do so.

The gong sounded for a second time that night. All the guests were being invited inside the mansion ballroom for the final toast.

 At this point, Sokka and Zuko had abandoned their worries of being seen together. They made their way inside the mansion, relieved that the night was nearly over. As Zuko complained about the complete lack of any useful information, Sokka noticed an odd figure blending in with the shadows of the moving crowd. He squinted and noticed that a red cloth obscured the lower part of their face. As quickly as he appeared, the mysterious individual vanished. That alone was enough to make Sokka suspicious, but as he couldn’t just point Zuko to thin air, he kept his mouth shut and stayed alert.

“—, right, Sokka?” Zuko turned to his right to see his younger companion frowning in thought.

“Sokka?”

“Yes, oh. Right. What were you saying?” he said in his usual sheepish tone.

Zuko rolled his eye and was about to repeat himself when a server nudged him from behind. Zuko turned to see a glass of liquor for the toast being handed to him. He accepted it and awkwardly voiced his gratitude to no one in particular. Whoever handed him the drink was gone.

Sokka, however, was able to catch a glimpse of the server’s retreating back. The same red cloth he saw on the suspicious stranger earlier was wrapped around the back of his neck. Before he could say anything, the figure in question had blended with the crowd.

By now, the large room was filled with guests, and similar drinks in different colored goblets were being passed around. Zuko tapped Sokka’s shoulder and led the way as they sought out a less crowded area to stand in. The moment they settled into an area with lesser people though, Sokka immediately caught a glimpse of the bright red cloth he’d been watching for.

He turned and squinted at the suspicious figure a few yards in front of them. He couldn’t be sure but the stranger definitely seemed to be staring in their general direction.

Frowning, he glanced discreetly at his older companion, and without putting too much thought to what he was about to do, Sokka stepped in front of him, effectively blocking the stranger’s view of the ex-prince. Swiftly, he grabbed Zuko’s hand, the one holding onto the stem of his dark brown cup. Sokka wrapped his fingers over Zuko’s and the thin stem of the cup they held.

Yanking the cup towards him, Sokka plucked an identical one from a server’s tray behind him and shoved it into Zuko’s vacant hand despite the latter’s confused protests.

Sokka just smiled sheepishly as he stepped away like nothing happened. He really hoped his hunch wasn’t correct, but no matter. Either way, Zuko was going to be fine, and Sokka sure as hell wasn’t afraid of a little mystery drink… wasn’t he?

As the party host went about his speech on prosperity and fortune for the coming years, Zuko elbowed Sokka’s side.

“Ow. What was that for?” Sokka whined.

“What’s up with you and our drinks?” Zuko demanded in a harsh whisper. “I swear, if you spat on this or something—”

“What? No- No way! Gross.” Sokka sputtered. “I just… don’t have a good liquor tolerance, you know? Your cup had slightly less than mine. So, I… er… switched them.”

 _Very smooth._  Sokka fidgeted under Zuko’s disbelieving gaze and was grateful when the host finally finished his piece and held his own drink up for a toast.

“To the Fire Nation.” he called out.

“To the Fire Nation!” responded the audience. Men and women were sharing triumphant looks along with the clinking of cups. One by one, their drinks were consumed and refilled as the celebration went on its final stretch for the night.

Zuko turned to Sokka, raised his cup, and whispered quietly; “To victory.”

Sokka smirked back at him and raised his own cup, offering a toast of his own. “To honor.”

Zuko huffed in mock annoyance at the not-so-subtle jab at his want of ‘honor’. As their cups touched, he smiled softly and looked down at his reflection within the liquid’s surface.

“To the future.”

Sokka mirrored Zuko smile and nodded. That smile was rare, and it made Sokka’s chest warm with joy and fondness, especially considering that Zuko was once a sworn enemy of theirs. Sokka shook his head at the memory. That was all in the past. The future they toasted to was all they could count on now. And they were molding it with their own hands.

With that thought in mind, Sokka’s worries about Zuko’s cup was lost, and they both downed their drinks in unison.

_… Oh._

Sokka pulled the empty cup away from his lips in subdued shock, remembering just a little too late his previous suspicions about the drink. He stared down at it for a while, trying to gauge whether or not the drink had any effect on him, aside from the familiar burn that accompanied most liquor. He was jolted back to the present as he heard Zuko call his name worriedly.

“Hey, Sokka?” he rasped. “Are you alright? Does the drink disagree with you?”

Sokka looked back up at him and smiled his trademark grin.

“No no no, I’m fine. It just tasted… fancier than I’m used to,” he lied smoothly. Truth be told, he wasn’t able to taste it at all. He was too engrossed in his own thoughts both during and after drinking it.

Zuko nodded and puffed his chest out slightly. Of course, that was to be expected of Fire Nation parties, and he would be lying if he claimed to have let go of his pride for his home nation. Briefly, Zuko let his mind wander back to his old memories of the castle celebrations. Only the finest food and drinks were served, especially the liquor. The burn of alcohol was always held in high regard amongst the Fire Nation, as it resembled their own element coursing down their throats and into their veins. Though Zuko had not been able to try any of the high-quality liquor before he was banished at thirteen, he was able to take his fair share of drinks aboard the ship he commanded in his search for the Avatar. After his years of travel, he could say that he knew good liquor from bad, just as well as he knew good tea from bad ones (though that could be thanks to his Uncle).

Zuko told Sokka as such, and after a few minutes of discussion regarding different types of liquor and Fire Nation celebration customs, Zuko found it fit to give their mission one last shot before retiring for the night.

 “Well then, let’s get on with gathering whatever intel we can still find. I know this party’s been useless for any new or important information. But keep your eyes and ears open, alright?” he reminded. “And don’t get drunk on me,” he added with a smirk.

Sokka shook his head, chuckling, “As if. You’d make sure Katara and the gang would never let me hear the end of it.”

Even if Zuko was mostly teasing, he was getting a bit worried about his younger companion. Sokka had been going in and out of focus during their last discussion and he was leaning far too heavily against the pillars they’ve been standing against. He could have sworn he also noticed Sokka stumble once or twice, only to disguise it with an exaggerated laugh or another casual lean against the nearest surface.  _Maybe Sokka really had too much to drink? He only had one cup though._ He shook his head, smirking. Boy, was Sokka not kidding when he admitted having low liquor tolerance.

Turning away from Sokka, Zuko casually walked over to a group of Fire Nation teens chatting near the mansion balcony. Maybe he could score some good gossip from their discussion. If there was anything he could count on the young spoiled brats of rich families for, it would definitely be gossip. Zuko knew it was likely these guys were trying to one-up each other with the different insider information they supposedly found out. He should know, it was through these rumors that he was able to stay up to date with the world and the war despite being cooped up inside the palace.

Sokka, on the other hand, chose to walk stiffly towards a group of older, and more official looking men and women engaging in what seemed like a serious exchange.  _It better not be more old people gossip this time_ , he thought. He was tired of spending the entire night hearing who was currently doing great at their business, or whose child was admitted to the Royal Navy or Fleet, or even who supposedly slept with who and how many times. Sokka cringed at that last one, an unexpected wave of nausea overwhelmed him as he recalled a disturbing conversation a few hours ago, where a buff, bearded man offered more… explicit details to those who wanted to hear it.

Approaching the buffet table conveniently close to the pillar Sokka’s target group of elderly officials were standing against, he proceeded to get himself another drink and a piece of bread. As he refilled his glass, he discreetly channeled all his attention towards the discussion to his far right. He couldn’t hear much aside from low-voiced mentions of the Fire Lord and the Royal Family, as well as the Navy and the colonies. He narrowed his eyes at his now filled glass. It wasn’t the liquor he and Zuko drank earlier, his current drink was a rich shade of dark red and smelled sweetly of fruit and berries. He took a sip and regarded his glass approvingly. He’d have to ask Zuko about this one later.

For a brief moment, his vision swam as his heart thumped painfully in his chest. His hand shot out to lean on the buffet table for balance, the sudden movement made some liquid spill out of his cup.  _What was going on?_ Before he was able to think much about his condition, the pain and nausea diminished to a barely noticeable discomfort.

Then from one of the women to his right, he heard, in a disgusted tone, a mention of the water tribe. That caught his attention for sure. Scooting over to the plates of filled and spiced breads, he positioned himself closer to the group, and was finally able to hear more of their discussion. The mention of the water tribe seemingly made the group more agitated, as they were gesturing more animatedly. Pretending to examine the variety of breads, he listened closely.

“—so close!” one of the men muttered angrily.

“Imagine what we could have done if the Northern Water Tribe fell to our armies that day,” huffed an older woman.

“The commander of the invasion, Zhao, told me all about it,” a bushy haired man said smugly. He added in a more conspiratorial tone, “The disgraced Dragon of the West and that coward and ex-prince, Zuko, are to blame. Apparently, the brat didn’t like being shown up by the older soldier and lashed out irrationally during the more sensitive part of the invasion, causing the whole thing to fail spectacularly! The senile Dragon of the West was roped into it by the boy as well, effectively branding himself a traitor after infiltrating Zhao’s ship and betraying his trust.”

A pinch faced older woman tutted disapprovingly, “That man was such a waste. With his skill and power, he could have been so much more.”

“Unlike the brat prince,” a balding man added. Sokka recognized the voice as the angry tone he first heard when he approached. “not only is he a coward, but I’ve heard that he also switched sides. He’s now aiding the Avatar in his futile quest for  _peace_. He is a disgrace to our nation, a dirty stain in our legacy.”

There were many nods of approval amidst the listeners. Sokka was trying hard not to lose control of his temper. The bread in his hand was the unfortunate recipient of his pent-up anger, as it was becoming squeezed tightly in his fist, some of the savory meat and sauce that once filled it were seeping out slowly.

“The Fire Lord was right to banish him, but if I had a son like that, I would have ordered him to be sent to prison… or better, killed,” said the pinch faced older woman.

The bushy haired man nodded, “Now, because of that traitor, the Avatar surely has intel on our nation’s army and inner circles.”

“Oh, haven’t you heard?” the balding man smirked, one eyebrow raised. “There’s now quite a hefty price on the ex-prince’s head. It seems even the Fire Lord is finally aware of how much of a disgrace he had become, staining the reputation of the royal family. The traitor may be in hiding right now, but as soon as he shows his face in the field, it can be assured that he would never do so another time.”

Sokka’s blood ran cold at that new piece of news. He stuffed the squashed bread into his mouth and downed it with his drink. He made to turn around and nearly choked when he overheard that the bounty on Zuko’s head was  ** _second only to the Avatar’s._** For a few moments, he was too shell shocked to move. If that were true, then staying out any longer was too risky. He was glad he thought to disguise Zuko, but their luck could run out any moment now. It was a miracle enough that none of the people they’ve seen up until this point didn’t recognize him, but Sokka wasn’t going to take any more chances.

Leaving his glass on the nearest servant’s tray, he walked briskly towards the loose crowd of mingling people, hoping to find Zuko and scram. As he stumbled around the tables and various party goers, he was becoming increasingly aware of a worsening burning sensation in his chest.  _Dammit_ , he thought.  _Where’s that prince when you need him?_ Maybe Zuko was right about the Fire Nation liquor disagreeing with him.

After a few minutes of searching, Sokka found that he could no longer go on. He silently cursed the sheer size of the mansion and stopped to take a rest in a quiet corner, under the shadows of a nearby pillar. With his back to the crowds, he leaned against the pillar heavily and was becoming acutely aware of a throbbing in his head. He used his right hand to balance himself against the pillar’s surface as the palm of his left pushed against his forehead. He couldn’t help himself as he doubled over and emptied the contents of his stomach on the pristine golden floors of the mansion. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and clutched at the fabric of the clothes on his chest.

In a few seconds, his eyes were screwed shut and he was sweating profusely and panting in pain. The burning in his chest was now a full on agonizing sensation of huge claws raking down his lungs from the inside and threatening to explode outward. He gritted his teeth, not wanting to cry out and draw attention to himself. If he cried out, people would notice him, if people noticed him, Zuko, who would almost certainly rush to help, would definitely be noticed too. He needed to find Zuko on his own, and fast.

Sokka turned slowly towards the crowds and found out, unfortunately, that that was all he could manage. He sought refuge under the shadowed part of the room precisely because of the overwhelming light, and facing the crowds meant an assault of painful yellow brightness. The throbbing in his head worsened to a sharp pain, like someone ran a skewer into his brain, and he dropped to his knees.

This time, he wasn’t able to completely smother his agonized cry. His breath hitched as his knees hit the ground and he felt, once more, that he was going to vomit. As his torso was parallel to the ground, one of his hands gripped the pillar for support as the other covered his mouth in an attempt to stop the impending release. He thought he succeeded. The nauseating feeling diminished but was replaced by a ticklish feeling on the back of his throat.

He coughed once. Twice. Thrice. The pain in his chest flared up each time a cough shook his body. Then he saw it. His vision, blurry from unshed tears, registered glaring circles of red against the golden floor in front of him. He frowned and withdrew the hand covering his mouth. It was a matching shade of bright scarlet.

At this point, both his consciousness and his vision were deteriorating quite rapidly, he barely registered Zuko’s frantic footsteps, his worried cries of Sokka’s name, and the older teen’s arms gripping his shoulders. Sokka also didn’t remember going limp and pitching forward into Zuko’s chest.

The next time Sokka blearily opened his eyes, he found himself staring up at Zuko’s chin and the scar on his face. Beyond Zuko’s head was the night sky illuminated by city lights, the stars, and the full moon. Sokka subconsciously registered that Zuko was carrying him as he ran outside the mansion grounds.

Zuko’s mouth was moving. Was he saying something? Sokka couldn’t hear anything. He should probably try to listen, but everything hurt. So at the moment, he decided he really didn’t care. Before he lost consciousness for a second time, he remembered two important things he wanted to tell Zuko. But they never made it past his lips as his next intake of breath had him groan sharply in pain. The first thing he wanted to say was that Zuko had a  _huge_  bounty on his head. The second one was something along the lines of  _‘Forget the mission!’_ and _‘Hide!’_.

Zuko then made a slight stumble as he ran, which was the last straw for Sokka’s pain-wreaked body. At the final second of Sokka’s consciousness, he connected several things.

Stranger. Red cloth. Drink. Zuko. Bounty.

_Poison._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there any Fan Art-ists in here?  
> I would kill to see art of Zuko bridal-carrying a limp and injured Sokka under the moonlight :”)  
> Or any depiction of the last few paragraphs.  
> I swear, for a non-bender, Sokka is injured way less times than I expected him to be.
> 
> Also, am I the only one who’s wondered just how much the bounty on an ex-prince’s head would be?  
> I mean, Zuko positively and permanently stained the Royal Family’s rep.  
> So I’m assuming they’d be hunting him down with a vengeance (because stains need to be *erased*, right?).
> 
> Don’t be afraid to shoot me some whump ideas for these two dear boys.  
> I’d love to see what I can do.


	2. CareFully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka had been poisoned.
> 
> Zuko has no idea how to deal with this.  
> For the first time, he really, truly fears for the life of a friend. 
> 
> It's going to be a rough night for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has no idea how to take care of the sick. Help him.  
> Sokka is in (lots of) pain. Help him, too.

_Zuko had been nervous about the mission from the start. The last thing he wanted to do was risk his skin back inside Fire Nation borders. He knew for sure that people would be out for his blood. But hey, what was new? He’d been despised by his home nation since his banishment anyway._

_If there had been any other choice, he probably wouldn’t have volunteered for this particular task. But as he looked around and witnessed everyone risking their own lives in different ways, he began to feel ashamed of his hesitance. The moment Sokka stood to accept the then solo-mission during one of the meetings, regardless of the briefing that detailed everything that could go wrong, Zuko immediately interrupted with his own offer. After a brief argument, the meeting was then adjourned with the invitation, and the mission, shared by both teens._

_\---_

Zuko was shocked out of his thoughts by a prettily dressed lady.

“Would you care for a piece?” she asked as she offered him a square of meat-filled bread.

This was the third time a girl has tried to chat him up that night. He was flattered, really, but then he remembered the scar he hid under the bandages. It would be near impossible to find someone to truly like him in that state, let alone love him. (Well, maybe except for his Uncle Iroh.) He didn’t even know how Mai felt about him anymore. Whoops, he was getting knee-deep into self-pity. Better get out now.

Smoothing his surprised expression into a pleased smile, he gratefully accepted the piece of bread.

“Sure, thanks. Great party, huh?”

The girl batted her eyelashes at him. Immediately, Zuko knew what he was dealing with. He carried on a short, polite, but unavoidably awkward conversation with the clingy lady and very quickly tried to excuse himself. She, amazingly, misunderstood and tried to follow Zuko around, thinking he was leading her somewhere more ‘private’.

During his slightly panicked attempt at escape, his ears reddened as he passed Sokka, who was also currently attempting to get away from a large, bearded man who was offering to tell him about his... more adult adventures. In that moment he wondered which one of them was having a worse time.

\---

As the second gong rang throughout the mansion grounds, Zuko hung back slightly as he waited for his younger companion.

“Hey, Sokka,” he waved. “I hope you found more useful information than I did. The people here don’t seem to be too interested in anything related to the war, or even politics.”

He heard Sokka hum distractedly in reply.

“I hope the others wouldn't be too disappointed if we don't bring in some new information. But at least this means everything should go according to plan, right, Sokka?”

“Sokka?”

“Yes, oh. Right. What were you saying?” Sokka asked sheepishly.

Zuko rolled his eyes, a ghost of a smirk played on his lips. _Of course, Sokka’s attention span was as short as ever._

_\---_

Finally disentangling himself from the rowdy group of teens he had tried to score gossip from, he made his way around the room to find Sokka. He was getting nowhere, but he hoped that his partner had at least found a couple of tips they could use.

Zuko caught a glimpse of a familiar red and gold outfit. The one he picked out for Sokka the other day.

"Hey, wait!" he yelled as he pushed through a passing group of people. Freeing himself from tangles of expensive red fabric and snooty glares, he looked around wildly for any sign of his younger companion. _That's weird,_ He thought. _He was just right here._

Zuko wandered around the room, dodging other tipsy guests as he stayed close to the walls. After some time, Zuko huffed in annoyance. _Where was he?_ He considered giving up and just staying put. He’d find Sokka sooner or later. The crowd of people in front of him then parted slightly. He squinted and thought, _Finally._

Across the room, Zuko could see Sokka hunched over on the shadowed part of one of the pillars.

"Sokka?" Zuko wondered aloud, but careful not to let anyone hear their real names by accident.

As if he heard him, Sokka slowly turned towards his general direction. A feeling of relief washed over Zuko as he walked briskly towards his younger companion. He had barely made it halfway across when suddenly, Sokka fell to his knees and started coughing and shaking violently.

That sight caused a surge of worry-induced adrenaline to surge through Zuko. He dashed towards Sokka as quickly as he could. When he was sure to be within earshot of the kneeling teen, Zuko began calling his name, torn between yelling in worry and whispering so as not to attract attention. It didn’t matter though, as neither the crowds nor Sokka seemed to pay him any mind.

Finally reaching Sokka, Zuko dropped his knees to the ground to get on his level and see what was going on. He ignored the sting brought by his sudden fall and gasped as he took a better look at Sokka and what he was staring at. The floor, his mouth, and his hands were stained with blood. _Oh no oh no oh no… This was bad._

Zuko grasped Sokka’s shoulders and squeezed them firmly.

“Sokka, can you hear me? Are you alright?” Zuko exclaimed frantically. Almost instantly, he slapped himself mentally. S _pirits_ , _Zuko,_ he thought, _the person was **bleeding out of their mouth**_.

For a second, Sokka lifted his head and looked at him blearily. But his eyes were glassy and didn't seem to focus on anything. He then slumped forward, making the older teen yelp in surprise as his hands rose up to Sokka's back. The younger teen had passed out on his chest. Zuko’s mind and body froze in shock for a few seconds.

 _Was he drunk?_ _No. Drunkards don’t just throw up blood._

_What was going on?_

He needed to get Sokka out of here without attracting attention.

Eyeing the blood on the ground, Zuko shifted Sokka’s limp body so his chin rested on Zuko’s left shoulder. He then used his right hand to remove the sash wrapped tightly around his waist, and quickly swiped it once across the floor. Turning it over to the clean side, Zuko laid Sokka across his lap and wiped at the trickle of blood that ran down Sokka's lips and chin. He couldn't go running around with a bleeding man and not cause a panic. Nearby guests were beginning to look at them suspiciously.

Tucking the sash and the younger teen's bloodied hand against his own chest and hiding them from view, he swiftly lifted Sokka in his arms and made a mad dash towards the mansion exit.

Sokka's head was being jostled around by both Zuko's running and the careless crowd as they hurried across the garden. Slowing just a bit, Zuko shifted his head so it lay more securely against his chest, over his rapidly beating heart. In that moment, he felt that something had slipped but chose to ignore it. He had to focus on more important things right now. Tightening his grip on Sokka's shoulder, Zuko flashed the curious attendees feigned apologetic smiles, hoping they'd just assume his partner had drunk enough for the night.

Finally breaking free from the mansion gates and into the moonlit city road, Zuko began babbling in panic, no longer caring who heard what. His breath was getting heavier now, but he didn't dare slow down.

“Sokka, if you can hear me, you’re going to be alright, ok? We’re going to get to the apartment and I’ll fix you right up. Then—” Zuko cut himself off as he dodged an elderly woman in his way. “—then you’ll get back to being your usual annoying self!”

He realized his mistake as he dodged a father and son walking slowly in front of him.

“Wait, no—I meant annoying in a good way, you know?! With all the jokes and sarcasm.”

People were staring at him oddly as he loudly and haphazardly slinked around the slow crowd.

“Sorry, E—excuse me. Right, pardon me,” Zuko had never apologized this much his entire life.

“Sokka, hey, please be alright. Your sister would kill me if I went back with you in less than ideal condition. You of all people know that she’s really scary when she’s mad,” he babbled some more, trying to do something as he made slow progress towards their destination.

“Come on, Sokka. Hang in there, I _really_ hate to see you like this. You’re a fighter, remember? I know you’re strong—” he sidesteps a trio of running children.

“—and you’re brave, and even if no one mentions it much, your plans are great and I think you’re really smart. If I’m right on any of those counts—oof,” a woman yells after him angrily. He had kicked over a basket of potatoes.

“—if I’m right, _please_ prove it by being ok. _Agni_ , I might even laugh at your jokes more often! Some of them are actually funny.”

If Sokka were somehow awake and remembers everything he said, he would forever deny it.

Zuko babbled until he couldn’t talk anymore and had to focus on running as fast as he could without hitting anyone. They were so close yet so far. The path to their apartment had started to fill with people merrymaking in night bars, while others were running home from a long night’s work.

He heard a pained inhale and a soft groan from the teen in his arms. He looked down at Sokka and grimaced. The normally tan teen was getting paler by the second. Zuko could also hear his labored breathing mingling with his own quick breaths as he ran.

“Hey, hey, Sokka! Are you alright?” Zuko immediately yelled a long, monotonous tone of embarrassment in his head. _Spirits, Zuko_ , he berated himself. _For the hundredth time, Sokka’s **very obviously N O T** alright._

He cursed the bandage that limited his vision. After stumbling into the fifth person in a row, he leaned forward, towards the hand grasping Sokka's shoulder.

For a few short moments, his face was pressed against Sokka's chest and neck in an awkward embrace while his hand blindly groped at the bandages on his eye. Ripping them away from his face, Zuko picked up speed, dodging the wandering citizens better than before. Sparing his partner a glance, Zuko frowned as he wondered whether the temperature he felt from Sokka just now was normal.

As the night crowd thinned, Zuko sprinted the final stretch toward their apartment.

Barging into the building lobby, he barely looked at the kind old lady that rented them the room. Seeing the two teens, she immediately stepped away from the narrow staircase behind her.

“Don’t be too loud, boys!” she called to Zuko’s retreating back as he vanished up the steps.

In less than a second, she heard a door slam in reply. Shaking her head, she chuckled softly as she went about her business.

\---

In the room, Zuko was reeling from the sudden noise he made by slamming the door behind him. He locked it up and carefully laid Sokka on the room’s only bed. Sokka’s breath hitched and it seemed like he was trying to open his eyes.

“Hey,” he whispered softly. “Are you a—awake?” he meant to say ‘alright’ but he swore that if he said that another time, he’d kick himself. Now though, he wanted to slam his face on the nearest surface because _he asked a barely conscious Sokka if he was **awake**._

Pushing aside his embarrassment, he put his hand on Sokka’s forehead, curious about the young teen’s odd temperature. Zuko hissed in disapproval when his hand met _very_ hot skin, and he was a firebender, so it must be _really_ bad if even Zuko felt it was too hot. There was also the matter of bleeding. Sokka hadn’t thrown up any more blood, but that didn’t change the fact that he had.

Zuko was full on panicking now. Pacing around the small room, he struggled to get his thoughts back in order. He was not ready for this. He could deal with blood and physical injuries just fine, but his whole life, Uncle Iroh was always the one to deal with sicknesses. If not him, then it was either the palace doctors or his ship’s medic.

“Ok, ok. You can do this,” He said with a quick, calming breath. “First, I need water. Water always helps.”

Zuko dashed into the bathroom and grabbed the bathwater bucket. Plunging his hands into the water, he began to use his fire bending to heat it up. About three seconds passed ‘till he abruptly pulled his hands out of the bucket as if he were burned.

“WAIT. If he’s heating up, why would I give him warm water?! I need cold water… right?!”

Dashing outside the bathroom with the bucket and a hastily snatched set of towels, he knelt beside Sokka’s unconscious figure and felt his forehead. Sokka had a thin sheen of sweat around his nose and temples that Zuko quickly wiped away. Zuko noticed that he was also shivering. This observation only served to confuse Zuko even more.

“Sokka, you’re shivering. You’re… cold?? But if you’re cold do I still use cold water? Should I use warm water instead? But you’re already burning up!”

 _Holy Agni_ , thought Zuko. His head was hurting and he felt dangerously close to hyperventilating. Only later would Zuko realize that since leaving the mansion, he’d been babbling out loud.

Seeing that _something_ had to be done, Zuko chucked a towel into the lukewarm water and squeezed out the excess liquid. It was warm enough to keep Sokka from shivering even more, but it was also cool enough to absorb the younger teen’s excess heat. It was the best compromise Zuko could come up with at the moment. He folded it and place it gently on Sokka’s forehead, the way he saw his Uncle do it some time ago.

Carefully, he stripped Sokka of the warm and restricting Fire Nation clothing he wore, until only a pair of loose calf length pants remained. Praying to whatever spirit that was listening for guidance, he ran another wet towel across Sokka’s arms, legs, chest, and neck. Sokka’s body heat quickly warmed the towel, forcing Zuko to place it back into the bucket several times.

 _There are no visible injuries,_ Zuko observed. _One less thing to worry about._ He tucked a blanket around Sokka and stood to make a beeline for the table that held a pitcher of water and a set of cups. He’d need them in case his companion woke up thirsty. He shocked himself with that thought, but wasn’t surprised when it came in the caring tone of his Uncle. _His Uncle._

He nearly stumbled on his own feet as he rushed for a brush, parchment, and ink. He quickly wrote to his Uncle about Sokka’s condition, unashamedly asked for help, and  then asked him to alert the rest of the team. The debriefing would have to come later. Leaning out the apartment window, Zuko put two fingers in his mouth to make a high-pitched whistle. He had to wait a few agonizing moments before a messenger eagle, the fastest one he and his uncle could get, flew to his waiting arm. He wasted no time as he tied his hastily scribbled letter on its leg and sent it on its way. Now all he could do was wait.

Zuko sat vigilantly on Sokka’s bedside, changing and soaking the towels every so often. He was seated in a lotus position on the cold wooden floor. He'd find himself nodding off occasionally but would be jolted awake by pained groans and labored breaths from Sokka. He received his Uncle’s letter after a few hours. Along with the reply, the parcel contained three small vials of clear liquid. As Zuko and Iroh didn’t yet know the exact cause of Sokka’s sickness, Zuko read that the bottles contained a mixture of basic antidotes, fever medicine, and pain relievers.

_Antidotes._

In the letter, Iroh had confirmed Zuko’s fear. Judging by the symptoms Zuko described, it seemed that Sokka had been poisoned. Zuko was angry that he didn’t notice anything during the party. _Was it in the food? The drinks? Was it on purpose? Who could have been targeting Sokka?_ There were so many unanswered questions. Zuko vowed to figure everything out as soon as his companion’s condition was stable.

There was one particular part of the night that was incredibly rough for both teens.

It started when Sokka, who had been mostly silent, began to whimper loudly. The fever and the pain were reaching their highest point.

The younger teen then spent hours screaming and kicking. Zuko would often have to hold him down or rub his back and attempt to talk to him in a calm tone. It never worked to ease the pain. A few times, he would double over and heave into the bucket Zuko had prepared. By the end of it, the bucket contained more blood than vomit, which made Zuko fear for his younger companion’s life. Occasionally, Sokka’s eyes would open, and though they didn’t seem to register anything around him, Zuko thought they looked heart wrenchingly haunted. If he wasn’t writhing in agony, he was panting and groaning in pain. This particular episode had lasted just around five hours, and simmered down the moment the sun peeked above the horizon.

By the time Sokka eased into a restless sleep, Zuko was exhausted. He put away the two empty medicine vials and changed the towel on Sokka’s head one more time. He then crossed his arms and hunched forward, thankful that the hours of screaming and thrashing were at an end. He had honestly been terrified of the sound, and he felt worse knowing who it was coming from. Zuko breathed deeply and closed his eyes, not knowing that it would be some time before he would open them again.

\---

The night’s festivities were drawing to a close. Many guests had already headed home, and the rest were following suit. A strange man wearing a red cloth that obscured the lower half of his face could be seen roaming around the mansion grounds. He seemed to be looking for something… or someone.

Some guests would faintly remember him as a personal server of one of the guest generals. But between the red cloth and long dark bangs that swept sideways to cover his right eye, not one person in the party had seen enough of his face to truly recognize him.

This man had also infiltrated the night’s festivities. In fact, in a few hours, the general he’d been serving that night would be mysteriously found dead in an alley. He didn't need any witnesses.

He saw a curious duo around town the other day. One of them had a huge bounty on their head. One pesky loudmouth general was worth swatting away for that kind of money.

He stopped in front of the mansion gates. He couldn’t find the person he was looking for, but this would suffice. Bending down, he picked up a maroon sash stained with blood. He knew only one person in the party who wore this type of sash.

To be sure, he felt the cloth and, with a careful golden eye, examined the stitching. _Simple._ _Good quality._ _Fairly priced, but not expensive._ Something as plain as this wouldn’t be worn by any of the rich guests. He folded the sash carefully and tucked it into his pocket. Now to present it to his master and collect his reward.

The strange man allowed himself a small smirk as he walked out of the mansion grounds. The wind blew pleasantly, shifting some of his hair to reveal a sparkling eye of ocean blue.

_Mission accomplished._

\---

Sokka opened his eyes slowly, only to shut them again. He was dizzy, and everything hurt. Especially his stomach and chest. His throat was raw and he felt sluggish and heavy. _No, wait._ _Only his left shoulder felt heavy._ Ignoring the burning in his chest, he took a few seconds to test the rest of his limbs and fingers. They were moving just fine. Next, he opened his eyes carefully, bracing himself for the impending assault of brightness.

The first thing he saw was the cream ceiling of his and Zuko’s apartment room. _What? Why am I here? What happened?_ Sokka’s memories of the previous night flooded his mind in unison with the shower of questions he just asked himself.

_Zuko. Poison! Where's Zuko?_

He was about to make the mistake of sitting up abruptly when he was held back, and effectively reminded of the heaviness of his shoulder. A brief question regarding the condition of his shoulder flashed across his mind as he tucked his chin to the side to examine it.

His nose and cheek hit something soft. Confused, he shifted his head to look down and was greeted with a messy heap of black hair. The weight on his shoulder was Zuko’s head.

The older teen was slumped forward, his arms crossed and his legs folded in a lotus position. His forehead was resting heavily against Sokka’s left shoulder. Sokka just stared in shock. He didn’t know how to deal with _this_.

Since he didn’t want to wake his sleeping companion, at least for now, he surveyed his surroundings. Beside the bed he lay in, Sokka inclined his head just enough to see a bucket of water and a pile of wet towels on the floor. There was also another bucket, but he couldn’t see its contents. Beside the second bucket were two empty glass vials. He frowned at them. His expression gradually shifted to one of shock when he pieced together what had happened. He cursed his currently sluggish brain.

 **_ I _ ** _drank the poison. Zuko is safe._

Groaning softly, Zuko began to shift his head to the side. He blinked sleepily, and in a moment, locked eyes with Sokka. The older teen’s eyes widened almost comically, and in the next second, Sokka was being squeezed in a firm but careful hug. Zuko had pounced on the bed faster than Sokka could blink.

“Thank Agni!”

Zuko pulled away but kept his hands on the younger teen’s shoulders. He was glaring at him, but the relief in his eyes betrayed his real emotions. Sokka was able to look at the older teen’s face more properly this time, and noticed that, aside from his messy hair, there were dark circles under his eyes (well… _eye_ ), there was also a red mark on Zuko’s forehead where his head rested on Sokka’s shoulder as they slept, lastly there were faint streaks of blood on his cheeks and neck. Upon closer inspection, there were also darker ones Zuko’s arms and clothes. Sokka knew immediately that the blood was his own.

“ _Spirits_! You scared me, you idiot!” Zuko whispered harshly.

“Sorry, man. I won’t do it again,” Sokka said, chuckling softly. He had a sneaking suspicion as to how he managed to do that, and truthfully, he was embarrassed. But seeing such a human side to Zuko was a golden occasion. It almost made Sokka forget both his shame and the sharp pain in his chest.

The slight grimace Sokka made didn’t escape Zuko’s attention. Immediately, he grabbed the last vial of medicine and filled up a new glass of water. He helped Sokka sit up and propped some pillows behind his back and head.

“Here, take this. Drink all of it. Preferably in one go, then wash it down with the water.”

Nodding, Sokka did as he was told, too tired to ask or argue. He couldn’t suppress a gag before he washed the medicine down with water. It tasted like a horribly strong combination of bitter and sour, with just enough salty taste to make it extra gross.

Zuko nodded approvingly and left the bed to put away the wet towels and dispose of the contents of the two buckets. He also took a few minutes to wash his arms and face, as well as change into a fresh set of clothes. Under all the stress of the previous night, Zuko had forgotten to change out of his party clothes. After Sokka caught his breath and seated himself more comfortably, Zuko came back holding a clean undershirt, which Sokka accepted gratefully, and a chair which he proceeded to sit on.

A short stretch of awkward silence took place as both boys eyed each other warily.

Then, in unison, they asked:

“What happened last night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More bromance action. ;)
> 
> I swear though, it can be interpreted any what you like.   
> You guys can probably imagine all this in a real ATLA episode, and the creators would probably say the same thing :)) (heheheh...)
> 
> Suddenly, I really do wish I could draw with my mind. The bandage removal paragraph would be angsty, epic, but also slightly adorable.


End file.
